


Dekukiin (or The Dragonborn of Musutafu)

by AllEdge_NoPoint



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dragonborn, And It's the Thu'um (Shouts), Bakugou Doesn't Know What the Fuck Happened, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Bakugou Katsuki is a Dork, But it's awesome, Crossover idea, Deku is a Dovahkiin, Gen, Got Bitchslapped By a Plotbunny, Inko's at a Loss, Little Izu Has a Dragon's Soul and He's Gonna Use It, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Midoriya Izuku is a Pure Soul, Not Beta Read, Papatosh :p, and a good friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2019-07-30 00:05:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16275140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllEdge_NoPoint/pseuds/AllEdge_NoPoint
Summary: Midoriya Izuku is the child of his mother Inko and his father Hisashi. But Izuku has another "Father" as well. The sire of a Divine Heritage who reached across the Dreams and into another Aurbis, because he saw potential there. The potential for a great Hero.Watch as Izuku learns of his draconic heritage, and accepts his newfound power with open arms! With this, he can be a Hero!He told Kacchan he'd have a good Quirk!





	1. Our Hero, Our Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! I got bitch-slapped by a plot bunny and just had to get this down! It's probably just going to be a one shot for now, but I hope you guys like it!
> 
>  
> 
> For anyone following my other story, don't worry. I'm working on another chapter as we speak!

A young Midoriya Izuku lay in his bed, still wide awake. The five year old's mother, Inko, had just tucked him in and left to get ready for bed herself. He looked over at the All Might poster hanging on his wall. 'You can do it!' read the caption under the smiling Pro-Hero as he gave a thumbs up. Izuku eyes welled up with tears. He'd held it together the whole day today, an accomplishment if nothing else, and now the dam just broke.  
  
Why were the other kids so mean? He couldn't help how he'd been born! He couldn't help that he was... Quirkless. A fresh batch of tears welled up.  
  
He wanted to be a hero! He wanted to be one so bad! He wanted to help people and give them a bright smile of hope! Like All Might! That's all he wanted. Nothing else. Was that really such a bad thing that he'd never get the chance? That no one would offer him that chance?  
  
Quirkless, worthless, Deku... The mocking names the other kids called him never ceased to hurt. The last one especially. Kacchan was his friend! Why did he treat him so badly? Was a Quirk that important? To Kacchan it was. He only cared about the best, the strongest. Izuku wasn't the best or strongest, so Kacchan picked on him. Izuku just wanted a Quirk. Any Quirk. As long as he could be a hero, it didn't matter what it was. Then the other kids would like him and Kacchan would be his friend again.  
  
At least he had the weekend before he had to face it all again. With these thoughts running through his mind, the tearful little boy drifted off to sleep.  
  
\-----  
  
Izuku's eyes shot open. He was lying on something hard. He bolted upright and looked around. There were clouds blowing by on the wind, he was somewhere high up. The boy got on his hands and knees and carefully made his way over to the edge of the... platform?  
  
He gasped at the sight. Far beneath him, an island formed the foundation of the massive, shining tower that he now knew he was perched on. The ground was so far away, and further out was a shining sea of sapphire. Even further away, on the horizon, was the shore of some distant land; a myriad of shades of brown and green, hazy and indistinct. He felt something, like he was being watched.  
  
The little boy's head turned quickly and his green eyes bugged. A ways away from Izuku stood a man at the center of the platform. The man was tall and blond, with a long mane of hair and a full beard... and a large pair of ridged horns rising from either side of his skull, tapering off above and behind his head. He radiated power, a halo of fire and light surrounded him, rays like the sun shining from his figure. His eyes were molten gold and fire, glowing like twin furnaces. Izuku felt afraid, yet at the same time, comforted. Perhaps it was the small, benevolent smile on the man's face that made him feel safe.  
  
"H-Hello, sir.", Izuku stuttered, remembering his manners like his mother taught him.  
  
The man's smile widened slightly and he answered in a deep voice that seemed reverberate with timeless power, _**"Drem Yol Lok, dii kiir."**_  
  
He spoke another language? But he seemed to understand Izuku, so the boy asked, "Umm... Where a-are we exactly? And who are you?"  
  
_**"We stand at the summit of Ada-mantia, the Adamantine Tower, child. It is a focal point, and thus we meet here."**_ , the man replied, this time in perfect Japanese. _**"As for who I am: I am Auriel-Who-Is-Akatosh, God of Time; Bormahu, Father of the Dov - the Dragons - and of you."**_  
  
At this, Izuku was confused. God of Time? Auriel-Who-Is-Akatosh? Bormahu? What kind of names are these? But most importantly, "My father? B-But you're not my Dad. My Dad's name is Hisashi."  
  
The man - god - seemed to be amused at this, _**"Of course he is. Your flesh is indeed born of Midoriya Hisashi and his wife Inko, but your blood, your soul, they are born of my power. My essence. You are the First and Last of your brethren born to your world. Your Dream."**_  
  
"You mean I'm like... a Demigod? And there are others? Where are they?", Izuku inquired with starry eyed fascination at the time god's explanation. He'd been told he wasn't special, but now this man was telling him he was! He could be a hero, like in the old stories!  
  
_**"In essence, yes, my child. You are Dovahkiin. Dragonborn."**_ , Akatosh answered, _**"As for your siblings, Dov or Dovahkiin, they are born of this world where we stand and no other. You are unique even among the great."**_  
  
Izuku looked up at the god, nervous about his next question. "Could I... Could I be a Hero? As a... Dragonborn?"  
  
_**"It is your destiny, my child. As it has been for all of your Dragonborn siblings."**_ , the god answered with a smile. Izuku's heart soared at those words! He was about to full-on celebrate, but was interrupted. _**"It is a destiny you must work toward, however. And you must learn. To truly wield the greatest of the powers available to you, you must learn the tongue of my children and myself: Dovahzul. Only then may you wield the Thu'um, as is your birthright."**_  
  
"How do I do that?", Izuku asked eagerly, ready to learn.  
  
Akatosh spread his arms, as fiery energy began to pour from him into Izuku, _**"I share freely my understanding of the language with you, so that you may learn. Your world hasn't the resources or knowledge to facilitate this otherwise. Take this gift as your first step."**_  
  
The little boy's mind and body felt flooded with newfound knowledge and power. The time god continued, _**"When you wake in your own world, you shall find another gift to aid you. Run to your destiny with vigor and never cease. Alok, Dovahkiin!"**_ The figure of the man transformed into that of a fiery golden dragon. The great beast roared and Izuku felt power thrum throughout his very being, then everything went black.  
  
\------  
  
He bolted awake with a start. The sun was shining through the curtains cheerfully. What a weird dream. He felt something in his arms. Green eyes looked down, and clutched to his chest was a large book with a stylized dragon embossed on the front he hadn't had last night. The other gift! It hadn't been a dream!  
  
He shot up from under the covers and skimmed through the book. Inside was tons of words and pictures. The book seemed to be some mix of a dictionary, thesaurus, and encyclopedia. Most of it was written in Japanese characters, which was helpful, but the important words and terms that were being defined in Japanese were written in a strange language of cuneiform-esque runes. They seemed to almost float off the page and settle again, and suddenly Izuku could understand what they meant. It was like finally putting a name to a face. The "understanding" the God of Time shared with him must have been the cause!  
  
He flipped through the pages eagerly before he reached a section titled "Thu'um" or "Shouts". This is what the god had mentioned as his "birthright". His eyes fixed on one in particular, at the top. It was labeled "Unrelenting Force". The words (there were apparently three for all of them) were "Fus Ro Dah". Might as well give it a go. He has to "Shout" it right? He yelled at the top of his lungs, **"Fus Ro Dah!"**  
  
A great blast came forth from his mouth, launching the book and everything in front of him into the walls. His furniture banged around loudly and Izuku himself got catapulted into the wall over his bed's headboard. He fell with an "oompf" back onto the bed.  
  
There was a commotion outside his bedroom door before his mother came crashing through it, still in her nightgown and hair in disarray. His room was a mess. Furniture had been shifted around, posters torn from the walls, memorabilia everywhere. "Izuku, baby, what happened!?", she cried.  
  
Izuku grinned and hopped upright on his bed, "I got my Quirk, mama! Look!" He ran over to his shelves and picked up a stuffed bear lying in front of them. He set the bear up in the middle of the room, gave his mother a "one moment" gesture, and ran to the other side of the room. He took a deep breath and Shouted, **"Fus!"** The bear was launched across the room into the wall, much more gently this time. Less words mean less power. Good to know. "I got my Quirk!", he repeated, "I can be a hero!"  
  
Inko was shocked and at a loss for words. She looked at her son, then the bear, and back to her son. Her face broke into a grin and she swooped down to pull him into her arms, "Oh, honey! I'm so happy for you!"  
  
The rest of the day was spent celebrating and Izuku secretly reading from his book. His mother knew about his "Quirk" but he didn't have an explanation for the book. Best to keep that hidden for now. As he lay in bed after a congratulatory dinner of katsudon, Izuku decided to spend the rest of the weekend reading over his book and learning more Shouts. He thought about school the next week, and how things were going to change. He looked at the All Might poster and smiled. Yeah, he can do it.  
  
**-The Following Monday-**  
  
A young Bakugou Katsuki stood amongst a crowd of groupies in the Kindergarten schoolyard, lording his Explosion Quirk over the onlookers, their attention completely on him and his improved power. He'd been working on it, and he was only getting stronger. He'd be even better soon. These extras were just way too easy to impress. "Kacchaaaaaan!!!" He heard a cheerful voice cry out behind him. Geez, doesn't that Quirkless little nobody get the point already?  
  
It irked him how Izuku always seemed to think they were on the same level. All evidence pointed to contrary. He had an incredible Quirk, Deku didn't. Simple as that. They weren't equals. Until the day came that proved him wrong (which would never happen), Deku would be useless Deku. End of story.  
  
Little did he know how quickly he'd be changing his tune.  
  
He answered with an annoyed groan, "What do you want, Deku?"  
  
"Kacchan!", Izuku stopped in front of him. Tsubasa flared his wings next to Katsuki. "I have big news! I got my Quirk! I finally got it!"  
  
"Let's see it then, Deku. I bet it sucks.", Katsuki sneered. The boy grinned and stepped back a ways. He looked down at the ground and took a deep breath. "Come on, Deku, we haven-"  
  
**"Fus Ro Dah!"** , came Izuku's sudden yell. A blast shot forth from his mouth, cratering the ground and sending Katsuki, his lackeys, and Deku himself flying. Tsubasa, who still stupidly had his wings spread, had been launched off into a nearby tree.  
  
Izuku got up and looked around, "Oh gosh, everyone! I'm so sorry!"  
  
People were starting to get up when they collectively noticed Katsuki laying on the ground a fair distance from where he'd been standing. Midoriya Izuku, previously known as Quirkless, had just launched himself, several others, and Bakugou Katsuki - THE Bakugou Katsuki - into the air with a yell. A chill fell over them, fear prickling their nerves. Fortunately for them, Katsuki.exe was still rebooting from having his worldview suddenly shattered and forcibly remade in an instant.  
  
What was his reaction when he came to his senses, you may wonder? He laughed. He laughed a loud, delighted laugh that Izuku hadn't heard in a long time. "Holy shit!", he exclaimed, using an expletive he'd learned from his mother as he shot up from the ground. He turned and looked directly at Izuku, a manic grin of glee on his face (Some of Katsuki's facial expressions are terrifying on a child, or so he'd been told) as he said,  
  
"Fucking do that again, Deku!"


	2. Claims a Warrior's Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nine years have passed since that fateful night. Our young Dragonborn has grown in strength and power. Little did he know how soon he was going to need said power.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Okay, I'm going to be perfectly honest, I wasn't expecting this kind of reaction to this story. I honestly thought it'd be more of a niche thing, ya know? I wasn't expecting so many to like it, but I'm glad and truly thankful. The support from you guys is tremendous, I just hope I can meet your expectations.
> 
> Thank you all so much! :D
> 
> Now... On with the show!

The sun shown brightly from the heavens as Izuku ran down the street. Cherry trees blossomed and their petals blew in the wind. The day was lovely, but that mattered not to the young Dragonborn. He was more concerned with the fight breaking out at the train station.  
  
The giant Villain on the tracks above the street knocked a powerline down into the crowd, but to everyone's good fortune, the Hero Death Arms was able to catch it. The rescue specialist Backdraft formed a barrier line with his Hydrokinesis Quirk, "Everyone, please stay back!" Izuku looked on in awe, enjoying seeing Pros in action. The Villain was still a problem, though.  
  
People in the crowd were chattering amongst themselves, "So what's up here? Something big happen?"  
  
"Nah, just some purse snatcher that got cornered and went berserk."  
  
"A powerful Quirk like that, and he's just a petty crook? What a waste!"  
  
Izuku couldn't help but agree... Someone who could just abuse their gifts like that? For nothing other than their own gain? It reminded him of the stories of his own "brothers", Miraak and Alduin.  
  
The young man gasped as another Hero swooped in on the scene, fangirls squealing with delight. "Wow! That's the up and coming Pro, Kamui Woods! He's new but he's making a big name for himself!", Izuku remarked excitedly. The elderly gentleman next to him spoke up, "With talk like that, I can tell just what you are! A fanboy, right?"  
  
"Yeah, you could say that. Heroes are kind of a thing for me.", Izuku responded sheepishly. The man chuckled, "Aren't they for everyone!?"  
  
Izuku laughed and turned back to the fight following the action with rapt attention. Kamui Woods began one of his special moves, Izuku mouthing along as the Pro called out, "Preemptive... Binding... Lacquer Chain Prison!!!", branches shot out from his arm to bind the gigantic Villain in place. Suddenly, the move was interrupted with a cry of, "Canyon Cannon!" as an even larger, new Hero swooped in, drop kicking the Villain off the tracks.  
  
The woman stood up, holding the now unconscious villain up and showing her rear to the crowd. "Hi, everyone! I'm Mt. Lady! Pleasure to make your ass-quaintance." Lewd. Izuku rolled his eyes a little, but pulled out his notebook and quickly began taking notes as photographers gathered around, taking pictures of the Heroes.  
  
"Mt. Lady. She's got a gigantification Quirk, and it's pretty powerful. Only problem is the danger it poses in the city streets. Knocking over buildings would be a frequent danger. I doubt many of my Shouts would be able to cause someone like her much of an issue. Note to self: Try to figure out a Shout that can non-lethally take out massive opponents.", Izuku was muttering to himself as he wrote. The older man from earlier remarked, "Taking notes, kid? You wanna be a hero?"  
  
The young Dragonborn smiled, "Yes, sir! More than anything!" The man gave him a thumbs up, "Well then, I'll keep an eye out for you on the TV."  
  
**-Later-**  
  
Izuku sat in his desk during homeroom, writing out more notes on the Heroes he'd seen that morning. He looked up when the teacher stepped onto the lecture podium and regarded the students. "Alright, you kids are all third years now. It's time to start thinking about your futures.", the man said sternly with a frown. His face brightened, "But who am I kidding!? We all know you kids want into the Hero programs!" He threw the papers he'd been holding into the air as the class all broke out into cheers, each demonstrating their respective Quirks in earnest.  
  
The teacher waved his hand, calling for order, "Yes. Yes. You all have impressive Quirks, but no using them in class. It's against the rules!"  
  
An arrogant voice rang out with amusement, "Yo, teach! Don't lump me in with this buncha weak-ass losers! I going for the top!" The proclamation was met with outrage from the other students. The source of the outrage, Bakugou Katsuki, simply laughed and taunted, "Bring it on, weaklings! I'll take you all on!"  
  
"Ah, Bakugou! It says here you applied for UA, that correct?", the teacher inquired, interupting the frenzy. That was met with whispers from the other students, "UA? The national school?" "Isn't their acceptance rate less than one percent?"  
  
Katsuki shot up onto his desk, "That's right, you losers! I aced all the mock tests, I make the best grades, and I'm powerful as fuck! I'm going to go to UA and everyone will know my name! I'll be the greatest and richest hero of all time! Even greater than All Might himself!"  
  
"Oh, yeah, it says Midoriya applied to UA too." Izuku sat up straighter, meeting the stares of his peers evenly. The lessons in draconic etiquette in his book told him to always carry himself with pride. Katsuki froze and turned around to look at him. A challenging smirk spread across his face. _'Think you can keep up, Deku?'_ , was the unspoken challenge. The same challenge Katsuki had given him for years. Izuku had always answered with a wholehearted affirmation.  
  
The whispers started again, "Bakugou AND Midoriya!? I feel sorry for the guys at UA!" "They're both really powerful. I think they could both make it." "Yeah, all jokes aside, those two have the best chances out of anybody."  
  
Katsuki's smirk got bigger and Izuku preened just a little. The two of them had developed a certain... reputation over the years. Bakugou Katsuki, with his explosions that could demolish buildings, and Midoriya Izuku, with his mysterious words that could crater the ground and breathe gouts of fire (among other things), were considered forces of nature in their own right. They were the only two in their neighborhood, their entire area of town in fact, who had powers like theirs. The two had been friends and rivals their entire lives, the contest of wills between them had gone on ever since both their powers had manifested and Izuku had grown into his confidence.  
  
The younger of the two remembered their history well. There was a time towards the end of primary school where their friendship had become strained, Kacchan had taken more to their rivalry than friendship. He'd said as much when Izuku had asked him why they didn't hang out as much anymore, "Of course we're not hanging out, Deku! We're rivals, not friends!"  
  
Izuku's only response to that had been to tilt his head and inquire, "Kacchan, haven't you ever heard of the concept of friendly rivals?" Katsuki had opened his mouth to retort angrily then had frozen, mouth open. His eye twitched and a small explosion popped from one of his hands. That had been the third time in Izuku's life that he'd witnessed Katsuki.exe crash and reboot. The first time had been when he'd revealed his Shouts in kindergarten. The second had been when their innocence had been stripped from them in second grade.  
  
(They had both been bullied by a teenaged boy in their neighborhood, who - try as he might - Katsuki hadn't been able to beat him. Izuku didn't want to hurt anyone by using his "Quirk" on the older kid, so he'd suggested finding an alternative method. Katsuki had come up with the idea of blackmail and stole a comic book from the older boy's backpack. They'd thought that it was a magical girl shoujo manga that he'd had. Unfortunately, it had actually been a rather graphic yuri doujinshi. Needless to say, they'd learned a lot more than they had bargained for and had their innocence shattered in the process. The older boy HAD gotten in trouble for it, though.)  
  
They'd returned to their previous amicability ever since that day in elementary, and they'd grown stronger. Training and studying together in an unending, friendly competition for first place and the spot as number one Hero.  
  
After the day's classes had finished, Katsuki had approached Izuku's desk followed by two of his lackeys. "Oi, nerd. We're going to the arcade. You fucking coming or what?"  
  
The young Dragonborn shook his head, "Sorry, Kacchan, but I have to go home. Mom's got a dinner to go to for work, so I gotta hold down the fort." His mother's job as a secretary could be rather demanding, both work-wise and socially, but it helped cover whatever his father's money couldn't.  
  
"That sucks ass.", Katsuki remarked with a frown. "Well, see you around, I guess." Izuku waved goodbye to Kacchan and the other boys as they left. He finishing packing up his bookbag and departed. He threw a handful of breadcrumbs from his pocket into the school koi pond as he passed, continuing on to the street. As he walked, he thought about the preparations he'd need to make for UA's entrance exam. He was going to make sure he studied his Dovahzul vocabulary and practice his Shouts. Those were important. Maybe try his hand at creating a new Shout to address some issues he'd had. Definitely more physical training. The Voice isn't everything. He couldn't just rely on the Thu'um to fight.  
  
Izuku was still wrapped up in his own head, muttering, as he walked under a bridge on his route. He was shaken from his musings when he heard something behind him. He turned and saw a wall of gunk rising from the sewer lid, two large eyes leering at him. "A medium sized cloak... Perfect."  
  
The gunk surged forward, straight at Izuku. The young Dragonborn went with his first instinct, Shouted a single word, **"Feim!"** , and became ethereal.  
  
"What!? Where'd he go!?", the Sludge Villain cried before his eyes fell on the glowing, transparent figure of Izuku. "Your Quirk is turning into a ghost?"  
  
Izuku smirked, "Not quite." His ethereality was wearing off. The Villain was liquid, right? Freezing him would just create an inconvenient road blockage. Only one option, then.  
  
The smirk widened into a grin as Become Ethereal's effect wore off. He took a deep breath as the Sludge Villain surged again and Shouted once more, **"Fus Ro Dah!"** Unrelenting Force burst forth with even greater power than he'd been capable of when he was a kid (Fortunately, Izuku's increased body mass, strength, and control meant that he himself didn't go flying as well). The Villain flew back under the immense concussive power, erupting from the end of the tunnel and strewing across the street. Izuku heard another commotion behind him and turned as the sewer lid burst off and a large, blond man leapt out, "NEVER FEAR!!! FOR I AM- oh."  
  
Izuku's eyes widened with recognition and excitement, "Oh my god!!! All Might!!!"  
  
"HAHA! Yes! It is I, All Might!", the now identified Pro exclaimed exuberantly as he struck a pose. He then looked down the tunnel out to the street before looking back at Izuku, "Did you take out that Villain on your own, young... ah?"  
  
"Midoriya!", the young Dragonborn supplied, "Midoriya Izuku! And, yes, sir. I did!"  
  
“That’s very impressive, young man. You have my thanks!”, All Might proclaimed with a thumbs up.  
  
Izuku rubbed his head, bashful at his hero’s praise. A thought struck him. “Oh hey! Could you sign my notebook for me!?”, he asked, pulling his notebook and pen from his bag.  
  
“Haha! Of course! Anything for a fan, my boy!”, the large man took the notebook and signed quickly before handing it back. “There you go, young Midoriya. Now to grab this Villain and bring him in to the authorit-”, All Might froze, looking at the street at the end of the tunnel. It was clear. The Villain was gone.  
  
Izuku panicked, “What!? He was unconscious! I’m sure of it!”  
  
“He must have woken up and slinked away while we were talking.”, All Might mused, looking troubled.  
  
“Oh, this all my fault! I’m so sorry, All Might!”, Izuku cried, feeling guilty.  
  
All Might gave the boy a reassuring smile, “Don’t trouble yourself over it, young man. I’m to blame for not paying attention. Now, he couldn’t have gotten far. Farewell! I’ll see you around, young Midoriya!” With that, the Symbol of Peace rushed off into the distance.  
  
Izuku waved weakly and turned away. He continued on his path home, kicking himself with guilt and disappointment sitting deep in his gut. He’d failed so spectacularly, and after such an awesome fight too! His “father” would be so disappointed if he had seen that. What kind of Dovah let’s their prey get away like that!? He’s an embarrassment to dragonkind, All Might, and himself!  
  
Suddenly, an explosion rang out in the distance. Izuku looked up. Could it be the Villain? He ran in the direction of the smoke on the horizon. He had another chance.  
  
A chance to redeem himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I was so late with this! I’ve been super busy this week! I’ve got midterms next week and my family is taking a trip this weekend, so I got a lot on my plate!
> 
> Anyway, lemme know what you guys think!


	3. I Tell You, I Tell You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sludge Villain's back for Round Two, and our young hero makes a scene. Katsuki's embarrassed that he was ambushed and All Might's zero for two on Villain takedowns today.
> 
> Some luck, huh?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys! I'm back! I've been divvying up my time between both Dekukiin and MHGW, and I finished Dekukiin first. Hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> I wanna just thank you all in advance for all the support you guys have given this story and I hope I can continue to meet your expectations! It means so much to me, and I appreciate it!
> 
> Now... Begin!

*BOOM*  
  
The ground shook under Izuku's feet as he ran pell-mell in the direction of the chaos. The explosion sent up another fireball; smoke, ash, and fire raging. It was as if Tatooin Shopping District had become a war zone.  
  
Ahead, a crowd of civilians clustered at the entrance to the narrow shopping street that was the source of the commotion. Izuku approached, trying his best to look through the crowd. Faces of fear, concern, and curiosity occupied his immediate vicinity, the civilians were all clearly agitated by the sight of the fiasco going down. The few Heroes Izuku could see through the mass of bodies were either trying to put out the raging inferno, rescuing victims caught up in said inferno, or attempting to face off against the source - to no avail. The Sludge Villain could just barely be seen through the smoke and fire between the all the people in the way. Another explosion issued from somewhere within the Villain, releasing more havoc onto the street. How did that work?  
  
A pair of men nearby were chatting concernedly, "Hey isn't that the guy All Might was seen chasing earlier today?"  
  
"Yeah! Guess he somehow got away and took a hostage.", the other replied. Izuku felt even worse. So many were in danger because of him! He had to do something!  
  
As he stepped forward to begin pushing through the crowd, he froze when he heard a woman remark, "Oh that poor boy! He needs to calm down with those explosions or the Heroes won't be able to get to him!"  
  
Wait... Hostage? Boy? Explosions? Please... No.  
  
A gap in the crowd widened and Izuku saw the Sludge Villain clearly. And the figure trapped within his disgusting clutches. The figure's blond-haired head turned and Izuku's blood ran cold as his gaze met crimson eyes filled with fear, pleading. He'd seen those eyes filled with rage, condescension, joy, curiosity, excitement, and even a touch of concern from time to time; but never this. Never fear. Never fear for his life.  
  
Something reared up inside of Izuku. Something within his very soul. Indignation. Shame. Offense. Rage. That was the biggest one. Pure, unadulterated rage. It was so intense, he wanted to scream it. Scream his wrath. Rip the mountains from their roots and tear the heavens asunder. His "father's" book had warned him that even the Dovahkiin shared the desires and greed of Dov in a myriad of ways. Many valued material wealth, gold and jewels and treasures, above all. Others coveted conquest, victory, empire. Knowledge. Everything that could be treasured or held in esteem had been done so by Dragon or Dragonborn throughout history. Anything that threatened that treasure; a Dragon fought fiercely, jealously, furiously to defend against. Their wrath was unmistakable and unstoppable. All in order to protect their horde, whatever it may be.  
  
In Izuku's case, his "horde" (if it could be called such) was not simple material objects or abstract ideals. His treasure was something simple, seemingly mundane and unextraordinary, yet it was something that motivated more strength, more courage, and more ferocity to defend than any other. His friends and family. To attack him was one thing. To attack his friends and family was another. With fire in his eyes and a desire to protect his friend in his heart, he moved without a thought.  
  
**"Wuld Nah Kest!"** , the people in the crowd let out yelps and hollers of surprise as a blast of wind cleaved through the mass of bodies, carrying a green blur along with it. Izuku burst through the crowd and the police barricade before landing safely on his feet and continuing on into the battle zone at full speed.  
  
Death Arms, one of the Pros on the scene, called after him, "Hey, kid! Get back here! You're gonna get hurt!"  
  
The Sludge Villain's attention was drawn to the commotion. He caught sight of the young boy hurtling towards him, his eyes widening with surprise and then glaring in agitation. "Damn it! It's that kid again!"  
  
Izuku met the Villain's glare with one of his own. He yanked his back-pack off his shoulders, spinning once to gain momentum before heaving. 'Maneuver 42: Preemptive Strike!' His tossed bag nailed the Sludge Villain right in the face, various school supplies flying out and jabbing his bulbous eyes. The Villain grunted in pain before retracting into himself to cover his weak spot.  
  
Taking advantage of the distraction, the young Dragonborn dove into the gunk, ripping away chunks of slime. He managed to clear the mess away around Katsuki's head and shoulders, ripping the last bit away from his mouth. The blond immediately began coughing up globs of muck and took a deep breath before glaring at Izuku, "The fuck are you doing, you idiot!?"  
  
"Getting you out of this nasty mess, Kacchan!", Izuku replied with a smile before reaching under Katsuki's arms and pulling. "Hold on to me!"  
  
Katsuki reluctantly grabbed onto Izuku's shoulders as he was pulled further out of the muck. The Villain's face reemerged from within, having felt his hostage being removed, and glared down at the two boys. "You damn little punk! I'll kill you!"  
  
Izuku bared his teeth in a snarl and pulled Katsuki closer to him as the Villain reared up, preparing to come crashing down on the young teens. Katsuki looked over his shoulder and glared hatefully at his captor. He noticed Izuku inhaling in his grasp and immediately understood, tightening his grip to not be blown away. The wall of slime was beginning its descent to smash them when Izuku Shouted, **"Fus Ro Dah!"** and Unrelenting Force slammed into the Villain full power once more.  
  
The Villain yelled in pain and fury as he was once again torn apart and blown away by a blast of sheer power. Katsuki's legs were now free to be pulled harshly by the force as the slime burst apart and flew all over the place. The blast settled as Izuku set his friend/rival down next to him and noticed the many still raging fires. He turned his face to the sky as the awestruck crowd watched on in stunned silence. **"Strun."** , he Shouted gently. The sky immediately began to darken as clouds gathered quickly and a steady, gentle rain began to fall, dousing the fires.  
  
Katsuki held out his hand and caught a droplet on his palm and looked at Izuku's joyful smile. Around them, the crowd was murmuring among themselves, "He defeated that Villain!" "A kid! Just a kid!" "He changed the weather with just a word..."  
  
"Showboating little shit.", Katsuki smirked. He then frowned, "Deku-" but was cut off as the Pro-Heroes crowded around them alongside reporters. "Holy cow, you kids are amazing!" "Your Quirks are so powerful, definite Hero material! You guys should totally sign on with my agency for internships!" "That was reckless of you, kid, but pretty damn impressive nonetheless. We'll have to ask you to not do that again if you can help it, though."  
  
Izuku was happy with the praise but still felt some of his earlier guilt. This had been his fault in the first place. He noticed that Kacchan also seemed troubled by something. He wondered what it was. They were both hustled to a waiting group of paramedic vehicles, where the various victims were being checked out. Izuku was cleared after a quick onceover, having suffered no injuries from his escapade. Katsuki, however, had been held back for a lengthier check up.  
  
The young Dragonborn opted to go ahead and head home. He needed to get there ASAP for his mom. Kacchan would forgive him for that, surely. As he was walking through a neighborhood on the way to his, he felt a large hand come down on his shoulder. Izuku yanked away and whirled around in shock only to freeze. It was... "All Might!?"  
  
"Haha! Yes! It is I once again, young Midoriya!", the large man proclaimed cheerfully. He looked down at the young boy staring up at him, "Looks like you beat me to the punch twice today, young man! That's a feat in and of itself!"  
  
Izuku looked down, ashamed, "I wouldn't have had to if I hadn't distracted you earlier. I had to make amends for it. People got hurt and my friend was in there and I just went in. It was me being a stupid kid making up for his mistakes."  
  
All Might's smile fell a little. "Listen, young Midoriya, I have a couple things I'd like to say. Would you join me?", he gestured to a more secluded side-street.  
  
With a nod Izuku followed the Hero off to the side. He looked up in surprise when he heard violent hacking. All Might disappeared in a poof of smoke and was replaced with a small, gaunt man having a bloody coughing fit. "Who are you!? You're not All Might!", the boy shouted.  
  
"I can assure you, young man. I AM All Might.", the skeleton-man made a placating gesture. "You know how guys flex at the pool to look buff? I'm kinda like that." Terrible analogy.  
  
"I lost track of that Villain once again earlier, because of this.", he pulled up the hem of his t-shirt, revealing the awful scar on his left side. Izuku gaped in bafflement. All Might, the Symbol of Peace, Number One Pro-Hero of the country AND the world, had been injured so grievously!? How does no one know? He asked as much.  
  
"It happened around five years ago, a powerful Villain attacked me.", the Hero explained, clenching his fist.  
  
"Five years ago... That was the Toxic Chainsaw incident, right?", Izuku interjected.  
  
All Might looked impressed. "You know your stuff.", he remarked, "But no. This Villain was a completely different beast. Our fight was never televised or reported. Everything was kept quiet, and all because of my injuries. I lost most of my stomach and a portion of my respiratory system. As I am now, my body can only handle the stress of Hero work for three hours. After that, I'm basically useless."  
  
"All Might, I understand you might want to get this stuff off your chest, but what does it have to do with me?", Izuku inquired. It didn't make sense. Yeah, he was a little relieved to find out that he hadn't been going crazy thinking that All Might seemed less active, but the point stands. He's a civilian. Why him?  
  
The decrepit Symbol of Peace regarded him with an intense gaze, "Because, young Midoriya, I have been looking for a successor, someone to inherit my role. I have found it in you! I choose you to inherit my Quirk, if you'll have it!"  
  
"Huh?", was all Izuku could come up with as he stared blankly.  
  
"My Quirk is a powerful stockpile of energy, cultivated and passed down like a torch from generation to generation. Its name is One For All.", All Might spread his arms, "I am the eighth holder of it and I would like for you to be the ninth."  
  
Izuku was stunned. This made no sense! All Might's Quirk is one of the great mysteries of the modern age! He's never revealed it to anyone and now he's telling him, Izuku, what it is and that it's an INHERITED Quirk!? "B-But that's impossible! Quirks can't be passed on!"  
  
"It is indeed possible. It's been done a lot.", All Might chuckled. Izuku looked off to the side doubtfully, "Why me, though? I already have a powerful Quirk... Shouldn't that be a problem?"  
  
"Whether you have a Quirk or not is irrelevant when it comes to transferring One For All. It will most likely empower your Quirk, but it won't interfere or damage it.", the Hero replied. "As for why I have chosen you, it's because you inspired me, young Midoriya. You didn't have to pursue that Villain, I had told you not to worry and yet you still came after him. You acted when no one else would. When the other Heroes were hesitating - when **I** was hesitating - you didn't hold back. I was even going to push past my limits and jump in to save you and the other boy from that menace's retaliation, but you handled that too."  
  
He looked directly into Izuku's eyes, "All the great Heroes tell their origin story, and they all have one common trait. They moved before they could think, to protect those in danger. That was you today, wasn't it?"  
  
Izuku nodded slowly. All Might smiled, "And my offer, young man?"  
  
The boy closed his eyes thoughtfully and began muttering, "Well... can't hurt... He believes in me... It'd be another alternative method..." He looked up, eyes open, and nodded, "If you truly believe that I'm a worthy successor, I would be honored to accept your torch for the greater good, All Might." This was yet another figure of importance (though one he knew of beforehand this time) telling him he could be a hero. How could he refuse someone who had seen his capabilities and wanted give him such a tremendous gift? Especially when said person was his childhood hero. It's just a good thing that he doesn't actually have a Quirk. If the Thu'um WERE a Quirk, he probably wouldn't be able to speak anymore, like the great Tongues of old. Or the Greybeards.  
  
"Alright!", All Might clapped him on the shoulder, "I like your enthusiasm, kid! Anyway, it's getting pretty late, and I'm guessing you need to get home!"  
  
Izuku floundered, "Ah! You're right! I have to go! Wait! How will we meet again!?" All Might chuckled as they began to walk back out to the main street, "Meet me at Dagoba Municipal Beach in two days time. We'll begin your training then. See you around, young Midoriya!"  
  
"Yes, sir! Goodbye!", Izuku waved in farewell to his hero.  
  
**-A Little Later-**  
  
The young Dragonborn was nearing the street that ran through his neighborhood when he heard an angry, rough voice behind him, "DEKU!"  
  
"Ah! Hey, Kacchan!", Izuku turned to greet his friend. Said friend was glaring at him as he approached. "Um, is something wrong, Kacchan?"  
  
"Is something wrong!?", Katsuki parroted sarcastically. "Of course something's fucking wrong! You...", he jabbed Izuku's chest, "aren't supposed to be fucking around in my damn business when you got your mom waiting for your shitty nerd ass to get home! We're rivals, Deku! You're not supposed to be hopping in when I'm handling the fucking situation! I'm gonna be the goddamn number one! I'm not gonna be indebted to anyone, Deku, so stop saving me, dammit!"  
  
When the other boy finished his tirade, Izuku just grinned softly, "Ok, Kacchan. I'm just glad you're alright."  
  
Katsuki's face reddened a bit and he turned away, "Yeah, well, don't go fucking thinking I need saving all the time or some shit, alright?"  
  
"Sure thing, Kacchan. But you know, you're still Qahnaarin. Me helping you doesn't change that." 'Qahnaarin' was one of the words that Izuku had shared the meaning of with Kacchan. It means Vanquisher. Katsuki had won the right to the title after beating Izuku three times in a row in their training spars when they were younger. He was rather fond of it and fought tooth and nail to keep it.  
  
"Damn right, I am.", the blond replied with a self-satisfied smirk.  
  
Izuku looked at him out of the corner of his eye, "You wanna come over and hang out this evening? We can binge-watch that old myth debunking show you like so much." Katsuki liked it for the explosions and violent dummy tests. The "educational value" was just a bonus.  
  
The explosive older boy shrugged noncommittally, but there was a gleam to his eye. He always got excited over wanton destruction in the name of a good cause. "Why the hell not?..."  
  
"The arcade's gone to shit anyway."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap! Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> I decided to have All Might select Izuku as his successor both to provide Izuku with another ability, a legit Quirk, and to further solidify the point that the Thu'um, despite its power, isn't a be all-end all. Yet, at least. The various Dragonborn regularly used other tools and abilities besides the Thu'um. Shouts do have a bit of a recharge time, even for the most powerful Tongues. That's just the way it works for mortals who utilize it, Dragonborn or not. I may have Izuku find a way to help fix All Might's wounds from his book of lore, but All Might will probably still end up retiring from Heroics as in canon. (*Spoiler* The battle between All Might and All For One is going to have some further increased significance thanks to a few concepts from the TES universe bleeding over into the MHA universe.) ;) 
> 
> I'm trying not to make Izu OP, and he really isn't. Most of what he's done so far is take advantage of the varied applications that Shouts have combined with his enemy's weaknesses. He's trained a lot over the years and he's very competent with his capabilities. He's a force to be reckoned with, no doubt, but he has his limitations and weaknesses. One For All's still going to be a cruel mistress, despite Izuku's improved physical capabilities in this AU.
> 
> As another side note, I hope you guys are okay with me taking some creative license with how Izuku views his identity as a Dragonborn and how being one affects a mortal. One thing that always kind of bothered me about Skyrim's "Dragonborn" premise was the lack of kindred spirit and sense of identity that came with being one. The Dragons will call each other things like "brother" and such on occasion and they have an in-depth community going on in the background, but the game never offers a chance for the Dragonborn to really explore that aspect, or even contemplate what having the soul and blood of an immortal, semi-divine race of Demigods means for them.
> 
> I feel like the game kind of forces you onto the path of "mortal-only" and developing bonds with the entities who are technically blood relatives is limited to only a few individuals. I'm pretty sure many of the Dov wouldn't be all that sore about Alduin's defeat, but we never really got to find out how things really went with them beyond more random spawn battles with enemy dragons. Said battles don't really tell us anything or peg them down as actual intelligent creatures.
> 
> Anyway, that's just some things I've thought about and came up with. Lemme know what you think! If you have any ideas, suggestions, or opinions, lemme know!


	4. The Dragonborn Comes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our young Dragonborn trains long and hard to prepare himself for the Entrance Exam, and to inherit One For All. All Might may just learn a thing or two along the way. Kacchan is on edge for some reason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! 
> 
> This new chapter has been a struggle to get out. I'm sorry for the delay, but I was hospitalized a few months back. The reason why is pretty heavy, so I'll keep it brief. A couple months ago now, my doctor discovered that I had a small but noticeable malignant (not quite cancerous) tumor on my colon. I, of course, had it surgically removed and am on a ton of prescriptions. I've been sick off and on since then and now my doctor is saying they might have to remove the entire portion of my colon that still has potential to develop tumors. So, that's been a joy to juggle in alongside my classes. I'm going to try to keep up with my stories better from now on, but please bear with me. This has been a difficult situation and I'm doing my best to keep up.
> 
> Thanks for your patience and understanding - AllEdge_NoPoint

The evening sun shone over the junkyard that is Dagoba Municipal Beach. Izuku was currently engaged in a contest of wills with an industrial refrigerator, which was being weighed down even more by the enlarged form of All Might. He'd managed to pull the thing several centimeters so far, but it was clearly digging into the loose sand. It, to quote his childhood friend, sucked so much ass.  
  
"Come on, young Midoriya! You can do it!", All Might proclaimed jubilantly atop the fridge. Izuku looked back at him with a deadpan expression. "It'd be easier if I didn't have to haul you along with it."  
  
The large man chuckled as he hopped down from the fridge. "It's not that difficult, Midoriya. I don't weigh nearly as much as I used to!"  
  
"How much DO you even weigh now?", Izuku asked.  
  
"Eh, about 255 kilos. I've dropped some weight in recent years.", All Might replied. Some weight? That's more than "some weight". That's a drastic loss from his former weight class.  
  
Izuku nodded despite his misgivings, "Ah. Well, anyway, is there a particular reason why I'm doing this? I get the whole 'Save the Planet' angle, but why this type of training?"  
  
"It's as you said, young Midoriya. This is honest hero work, helping the community through your labors rather than flashy theatrics, just as heroes did before the days of Quirks.", The blond explained, snapping pictures with his phone all the while, "And we're doing this to build up your body more. You have a good starting foundation, but if I were to give you One For All now, it would probably blow your limbs clean off if you went above five percent output."  
  
"YOU MEAN IT COULD MAKE ME EXPLODE!?", the young Dragonborn yelled in shock.  
  
All Might rubbed his head sheepishly, "Well, yes. But that's why I made this!" He brandished a packet of papers from his pocket triumphantly, "The Aim-to-Pass American Dream Plan! It's a fitness program I spent the past couple of days putting together, designed with your body and abilities in mind!"  
  
Izuku stared at his hero incredulously, "'American Dream Plan'? But we're in Japan..."  
  
"Haha! It's an expression, my boy! Now...", All Might flipped back to the refrigerator, placing a hand on top and crushing it like a tin can. The impact threw up the trash around him and revealed the sun on the distant, watery horizon, "Let's get to work!"  
  
Thus began ten months of hellish training. All Might's plan went beyond training at the beach. There was all manner of exercises planned for his body and training for his "Quirk". That last point bothered Izuku somewhat. All Might was still under the impression that the powers afforded by his draconic lineage was a Quirk, which was honestly handled rather differently than what a Quirk entailed. Mind you, some of the exercises for pitch and vocal control the Pro had spent time looking up were actually helpful, but it wasn't what Izuku really needed to increase the Voice's power. Maybe he should come clean about that? After all, All Might had entrusted him with a big secret. Shouldn't he as well?  
  
Walking home to his apartment one evening two months into his training, he decided he would tell All Might. They trained in the early mornings before school and the evenings after. He'd tell him in the morning. That was a good plan.  
  
As he entered his apartment, he heard his mother chattering away cheerfully to someone in the living room. He made his way in to see as his mother remarked, "Honestly, I don't know what or where Izuku trains these days. He just tells me he's okay and runs off to who knows where. Oh!", she noticed him enter, "Speak of the devil! Hello, dear! Did you have fun training?"  
  
"Ah, yeah! I did. What's going on here?", Izuku replied somewhat nervously.  
  
"I was just chatting with Katsuki-kun here. He came by for a visit.", Inko moved aside cheerfully bustling back to kitchen as the now revealed Katsuki glared at him. "Deku."  
  
Oh dear. He looks ticked. "Where the fuck have you been? You haven't been trying to one-up me, have you, shitty nerd?"  
  
Alarms blared in Izuku's head. Kacchan isn't being his usual angry, he's calm angry. Not good! Not good! Take evasive action! "Of course not, Kacchan! I've just been cleaning the beach to build up my strength!", Izuku swiftly tried to diffuse the building tension, waving his hands placatingly. Katsuki stared at him intensely. "You little fucker, you should have told me! I need some more strength training. Might actually be a halfway decent workout, unlike my damn old man's weights. Shit's getting too light and the hag's not coughing up the money for more weights until next month."  
  
Uncle Masaru's dumbbell sets are too light? Izuku observed Katsuki closer. Were his arms and shoulders always that big? Crap! He's gotten ahead! "Hahaha! Yeah! I go in the evenings, if you want to join?"  
  
Katsuki nodded, "Sure. You better be there. I'm not going to that damn junk heap for no reason. You can't train for shit."  
  
**-The Next Day-**  
  
The sun rose over the beach as Izuku jogged down the steps, his backpack in hand. He looked around for his mentor and spotted the Hero sitting on an old overturned file cabinet in his gaunt true form. The green-haired boy ran to the Symbol of Peace, "Good morning, All Might!"  
  
All Might looked up, "Ah! Young Midoriya! Good morning! Are you ready to begin?"  
  
"*Ahem*", Izuku began nervously, "Sir, there's something I feel I should tell you. You've shared the secrets of your power with me, and I should do the same. What I'm about to say will probably sound crazy... But please hear me out until the end!"  
  
The gaunt man's eyes widened with surprise but nodded his acquiescence. Izuku unzipped his bag and pulled out the book his _Bormah_ had given him. "All Might, I'm not entirely human.", he bowed to the blond man, "Allow me to apologize and explain."  
  
The Symbol of Peace merely sat attentively as Izuku launched into his explanation; telling him about the dream he had, showing the book's pages, explaining the nature of himself and his powers. It had been nearly a half hour by the time the young Dragonborn finished his tale. All Might simply sat in stunned silence. "Umm, sir? Are you alright?"  
  
The Pro looked up at him, "Ah, I'm sorry, young Midoriya. That's just... A lot to take in. You're a dragon in human flesh? With a father from another world? That shouldn't be possible and yet it clicks like it's true..." He muttered, "I wish Tsukauchi were here."  
  
"With your 'Shouts'... What exactly can you do that you haven't demonstrated?", All Might asked, curious.  
  
Izuku straightened in surprise, "Well... I know a Shout that can summon the spirits of Heroes from the other Aurbis. I haven't ever used it, but now could be a good time!"  
  
He turned in the opposite direction and Shouted, **"Hun Kaal Zoor!"**  
  
Immediately, Izuku could feel something weird. A pulling, tearing, ripping sensation. Both within himself and in the air around him. His instincts flared and he turned and tackled All Might over the file cabinet just as a loud noise rang out, searing light flaring as time and space imploded were Izuku had been standing. Cautiously, Izuku peeked over the cabinet to look at the damage. A small crater now resided in the sand where he had been standing.  
  
"Young Midoriya!" All Might popped up, hacking profusely. "What just happened!?"  
  
"I don't know! It just happened! My Shouts haven't ever done that!" Izuku cried, frightened at his near-death encounter. A voice spoke up from the direction of the crater, "You bore a hole through the Fabric of this Aurbis and into mine with your Thu'um. Impressive. Highly dangerous, but impressive."  
  
Both Izuku and All Might reeled in shock and whipped around to look for who spoke. Their eyes landed on a glowing elderly man dressed in a robe. The man put his fist to his heart and bowed his head in Izuku's direction, "Greetings, Dovahkiin. I am Felldir the Old, one of the ancient Tongues."  
  
Izuku's eyes widened and he exclaimed, "Oh wow! You're one of the legendary warriors who defeated Alduin the World Eater!"  
  
"Haha! It's very flattering that you know of me even in this Aurbis.", the elderly spirit replied, eyes twinkling with amusement.  
  
"So it is true.", Yagi breathed. "Young Midoriya, I don't pretend to be a scientist or a spiritualist or anything of the sort, but you do realize what this implies, right?"  
  
Izuku looked to his mentor, "Yes sir. I realized a long time ago what it implies for us AND our world. That's why I never told anyone the truth before. Gods, spirits, other worlds... That sort of thing sounds insane and unverifiable in our day and age, but all the proof is here."  
  
"Indeed, the existence of other worlds, other Aurbi, in the Void has long been a subject of great speculation in my own world, though we have found evidence to support such a theory.", Felldir interjected, "This little endeavor of the God of Time's is just the final proof. Mind you, there is no doubt that the various et'Ada were well aware of the truth long before now."  
  
The spirit suddenly began to flicker, his image fading. Izuku's straightened in shock before approaching the man, "Sir, is there something wrong?", he asked, voice laced with concern.  
  
Felldir waved the young Dragonborn's concern aside, "No need to be alarmed, young one. My time in this world draws to a close. Just remember, if you have need of us, the Heroes of Sovngarde will always answer your call."  
  
The man faded away, returning to the other Aurbis as his time in their world ended. Izuku checked his phone as All Might continue to stare at the spot Felldir's spirit had stood. "Oh! I'm going to be late to school! I'll catch up with you tomorrow, All Might!"  
  
"But what about this evening?", the gaunt asked, startled from his reverie. Izuku replied, "Oh, right! I have a friend who's kind of forcibly made me invite him along to train this evening. I didn't think you'd want anyone to know you were training me."  
  
All Might shook his head, "No. That's fine, young Midoriya. We can just tell him I'm a trainer or something."  
  
"Okay! I'll see you later, then! Have a great day!", the green haired boy exclaimed with a grin as he ran off. All Might raised his hand in farewell to the boy's retreating form as he called, "You too!"  
  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
The Tear formed swiftly and suddenly, widening from a small Fracture in the fabric. No Sympathy from an Alignment to alleviate the stress of the Fracture formed when an individual from Sovngarde was pulled to the other Aurbis. A world with little Presence. The Tear was no wider than those that formed Mundus' stars, yet it ran deep. Its significance greater than the product of the Magna-Ge's desperate flight from the Convention. A weakness. A gateway. From one world to another.  
  
Extending through the Aetherius and unto the far reaches of Oblivion, already denizens of the various Planes had begun to gather. To bear witness to this inexplicable oddity. As the lessers of Daedric society gathered with curious and wondering minds, their Princes recognized potential. With greed and hope and desires and malice and wishes, they saw through the Tear to the verdant little planet beyond. They saw Mortals living, unclaimed by any. Their souls, an untapped resource to be exploited. No gods or spirits of significance to protect them. A Dream most tedious and unentertaining, but still significant. Mortals possessed paltry powers, yet power they had nonetheless. They saw these things and laughed. Truly, Fortune was with them! These Mortals with unfulfilled desires and dreams and wishes! They would worship them! Love them! Sacrifice to them! They would be gods to them as they had to those of Mundus. They only need reach out a whisper, a fragment of power, and the Mortals' devotion would be theirs. Gleefully, they made preparations.  
  
Auriel-Who-Is-Akatosh looked on in despair, for this was the product of his mistake. The Knowledge he had supplied the boy, his child, had betrayed them. But, Hope was not lost. For as Daedra could reach through the Tear to the world beyond, so too could Aedra. He would help the child and his allies. It is the least he can do for his hand in this coming disaster. However, even Akatosh could not do it alone. He required the aid of his Brethren.  
  
Together, the Aedra will help this world as they have helped their own...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you've enjoyed the story so far, and I thank you all for your patience with my struggles. This has been a long time coming, and I look forward to your feedback. Mind you, this is just a stage-setting/world building chapter.
> 
> As a related side note, I'm sorry for not getting to the entrance exams quite yet! It's for the plot, I swear! (TToTT)
> 
> Feedback is greatly appreciated!


	5. With a Voice Wielding Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Entrance Exams are in full swing, and Izuku is so excited he could puke! Or is that just the hair he swallowed earlier? Either way, this going to be an examination to remember! Too bad dark forces are already on the move.
> 
> Time to go big or go home! Plus Ultra!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! The Entrance Exam Arc is finally here! Hope you're ready because big things are going to happen!
> 
> Let's go!

Izuku's eyes opened suddenly. He could no longer feel his bed. Looking around, he stumbled back and fell over in shock. This isn't Earth! All around him, hues of gold, blue, red, green, bronze, and silver ran through a landscape of picturesque nature moving like a time-lapse video. Strange plants grew and shriveled away, only to grow and bloom again seconds later. Clouds flew by undulating in the sky at high speeds. Golden waves beat against a nearby seashore in slow motion. Multicolored sand hung in the air, suspended in frozen dust devils. It was unearthly, and yet very beautiful.  
  
"What is this place?", the young Dragonborn wondered aloud.  
  
A voice he hadn't heard in years spoke from behind him, **_"This is my home, dii kiir. The Plane of Time, from which my powers flow into the Aurbis."_**  
  
Izuku turned quickly, his eyes gleaming with excitement as he bowed to the god, " **Drem Yol Lok, Bormah!** I thought I'd never see you again!"  
  
The God of Time was just as he remembered. Horns, glowing golden eyes, long blond hair, beard, and a warm paternal smile on his face. It was as if not even a day had passed since he'd seen him. Well, the man IS immortal, but still! He brought back so many memories. Akatosh's smile widened before falling slightly, **_"Indeed, I had thought so as well. Don't misunderstand, my son. I AM happy to see that you have grown so much since the last time we met, I simply wish that it was not under such dire circumstances."_**  
  
"What do you mean?", Izuku asked curiously, his head tilted slightly with concern.  
  
**_"A few of your human months ago, the Daedra succeeded in finding a way to your world."_** , the god began, **_"They have been slowly but steadily encroaching upon it. Already, they have begun to amass followings of misguided worshippers in the shadows. Their profane powers have drawn all manner of unsavory and desperate Mortals into their sway. The House of Troubles has been especially prevalent amongst the perpetrators, not to say the others have been any less troublesome."_**  
  
Izuku's eyes widened with shock as he gasped at this revelation, "The Daedra!? But-But that's impossible! How could they have gotten in? And who is the House of Troubles?"  
  
The god's expression was slightly troubled before he replied, **_"An accidental oversight made the way for them. As for the House of Troubles, I suppose I neglected to mention that grouping in your book. The Dunmer of Nirn refer to the Daedric Princes Molag Bal, Mehrunes Dagon, Sheogorath, and Malacath as the House of Troubles. Those four were the first to take advantage of the situation. Well... them and Clavicus Vile. Already, thirteen of the seventeen Princes have begun their machinations. We can only hope that my brethren and I can convince Meridia to join our efforts and sway Azura from providing aid to her ages-old allies. But enough of these matters. What YOU must concern yourself with are their Mortal followers in your Aurbis. Make no mistake, they are a threat to you and those you hold dear. Stop them and their plans, if you can. We shall work on our end to prevent the Princes from making their way to your world physically."_**  
  
"Yes, sir.", Izuku replied with a bow.  
  
**_"Now go. We risk severing your soul from your body should you remain any longer. Farewell, Dovahkiin. Krif ahrk spaan."_**  
  
A flash of golden light was the last thing the green-eyed boy saw of that strange and beautiful place.  
  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The various wanna-be students of UA gathered around the gates to the Practical Exam site. Izuku stood amongst them, stretching and getting himself pumped up before looking around to his fellow applicants. Everyone here looks to be in extreme focus, no doubt desperate to prove themselves. He's pretty sure he already made an excellent score on his Written Exam, now he just needs a high score for the Practical. Not only to enter UA but also to beat Kacchan in the bet they have running. He just hopes that hair All Might gave him has digested by now. Never again shall Midoriya Izuku hear the words "Eat this!" and not shudder from trauma.  
  
Oh hey! There's that girl that caught him with her Quirk after he tripped over his shoelaces. Maybe he should go say hi! As he began to head in her direction, a figure stepped in front of him. He looked up. It's that guy with the glasses that chewed him out for muttering while he was thinking during the orientation. "What are you doing? Are you trying to distract more students from doing their best?", the glasses wearing boy admonished, a disapproving scowl on his face.  
  
Izuku frowned at these accusations and opened his mouth to retort when suddenly a loud voice, the voice of the Hero Present Mic, announced, "EVERYONE GET READY!", the enormous gates pulled open as the participants rushed to get into position, Izuku among them. "AND GOOOOOOO!!!!"  
  
Izuku immediately took off using Whirlwind Sprint, **"Wuld Nah Kest!"** and with a crack like a whip and a rush of wind, he flew through the crowd and straight on into the faux city. He heard the loud Hero's voice speak again, "Well, what are you kids waiting for!? He has the right idea! GO! GO! GO!"  
  
But that wasn't Izuku's concern. His concern was ahead of him. An entire street that was jam-packed with robots. He took a deep breath before Shouting, **"Fus Ro Dah!"** and blasted most of the horde ahead of him, launching them into the walls and each other.  
  
Running past the smashed robots, he engaged the remainder. **"Yol Toor Shul!"** , a gout of fire streamed from his mouth, scorching the robots and overheating them. The more delicate parts and circuitry melting to slag in seconds. One more. A well-aimed Frost Breath to the midsection, **"Fo Krah!"** , and the frozen solid section cracked and broke the machine in half with a well-placed kick.  
  
The young Dragonborn paused for breath after his rampage and looked around. The other applicants had caught up. Most engaged with robotic faux Villains themselves, but a few were paying more attention to him than anything else. He shook his head and took off again. They'd never get in with him distracting them. He needed to find more robots himself, too. **"Laas Yah Nir"** , a quick use of his Aura Whisper revealed the shapes of faux Villains, highlighted to his eyes through buildings and other obstructions. Bingo.  
  
\--------  
  
UA High School's teaching staff was on the edge of their seats this year. Already, several prospective students have caught their eyes, especially the two leaders. Bakugou Katsuki and Midoriya Izuku. Both of them were tearing through robots like a shredder through paper. "Who are those kids? They're both crazy!", exclaimed Snipe from his seat.  
  
"Apparently, they both came from the same school. Grew up in the same neighborhood, too.", Midnight read off their files, comparing their home addresses and schools. "Excellent grades, and clearly trained. These two obviously have been preparing for a long time."  
  
Principal Nezu nodded and turned to look at All Might, a considering look on his face, "All Might, didn't you mention you offered a chance for recommendations to a boy named Midoriya who refused the offer?"  
  
"Ah, yes, Mr. Principal, sir. That's him.", the blond hero replied, coughing nervously.  
  
"Hm. Well, I look forward to seeing how this batch of applicants handles what happens next.", the rodent man mused before ordering, "Flip the Yakuri Switch!"  
  
\--------  
  
Izuku was on a roll. Seek out robots with Aura Whisper, make his way to them, and then obliterate them with the rest of his more offensively oriented Shouts. Wash, rinse, repeat. Easy as pie. Granted, it could be easier if he used All Might's Quirk but he didn't want to use One For All yet. It could still hurt him as the Pro-Hero warned. Suddenly, the green-haired boy was shaken from his musings by a huge vibration and loud screeching noise. What the hell was that?  
  
He looks up to see a massive form rising over the fake city's rooftops. An enormous robot unlike any of the others. The Zero Pointer. Well shit. That's just lovely, now isn't it? The young Dragonborn begins making his way onto the main street, following along calmly with the other participants as they all ran for their lives in a panic. He's not even walked but five feet when he hears a cry of pain from behind. He turned his head back and his green eyes widen. It's the girl from before! She's caught under some rubble! And the Zero Pointer's giant treads are headed her way!  
  
He looked back up at the robot and he narrows his eyes. He has to take that thing out! Only one way to do that, and it isn't Unrelenting Force. That Shout doesn't have the firepower for this. He'll have to use his new Quirk. But first, a necessary precaution. **"Mul Qah Diiv!"** , Dragon Aspect flared to life across his body. Glowing scaled plates and spikes spread across his body, ethereal horns sprouted from his head, and his eyes shone like golden furnaces. He felt his strength increase, his body toughen as it was covered by the scaly plates of light. Izuku looked directly up at the Zero Pointer and he yelled a war cry as he tapped into One For All. He wasn't going to let this stupid hunk of metal hurt anyone else!  
  
A shift in his weight and he took off, power building in his arms and legs as he rushed forward and took a flying leap. From the outsider's perspective, it looked as if a golden comet were hurtling toward the Zero Pointer at near terminal velocity. Izuku cocked back his fist and with a cry of "SMAAAAAAASH!!!!!" it connected with the robot's head, cratering it completely upon impact. The whole kaboodle of mechanical parts exploded to pieces as the Dragonborn fell back to the ground. As he processed the amount of strength he'd just demonstrated in shock, he took note of the sharp pains in his arm and legs. Probably not broken, but definitely fractured. Then he noticed the rapidly approaching ground and decided to use another Shout, **"Feim Zii!"**  
  
Now Ethereal, the greenette passed right through a floating piece of a robot and hit the ground unharmed. Dragon Aspect and Become Ethereal faded away he lay there, breathing hard. Above he heard a girl's voice mutter, "Oh, okay, sure. That's a thing.", before she apparently started retching. Izuku started to sit up but twinged in pain. Yep, that's gonna need a good healing. An elderly woman's voice spoke up as he finally sat up, "Good work, everyone! Good work! You're all Heroes in my eyes!"  
  
A random guy asked, "Who's that?"  
  
Izuku scoffed at the blatant disregard for the older generation Heroes as another participant with a strange accent replied, "That's the Youthful Heroine, Recovery Girl. She's the reason UA can conduct exams such as these."  
  
Said Youthful Heroine (who wasn't all that youthful anymore) approached Izuku and took note of his disheveled, injured appearance. "Goodness, dear! You really did a number on yourself, didn't you!? Here, let me make it better.", and with that, the elderly woman placed a big smooch on Izuku's forehead. Almost immediately, his limbs began to feel better and he felt much more tired than he had before.  
  
"This should perk you up.", the woman handed him a gummy before moving on to other students. He popped it in his mouth and began making his way back to entrance to the test site. He had completed the Examinations and he was feeling rather confident. Now, his greatest concern was the evils lurking in the darkness. The threats in the shadows his Father had spoken of. The future held challenges unfathomable and innumerable but he would rise to meet them.  
  
Today felt like destiny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed! :)


	7. Hiatus announcement

Hey, guys. I've had some bad health issues lately, and they have gotten worse. I know I said I'd be back soon, but I just don't have it in me. I'm going to be on indefinite hiatus until I can really get better. I hope you all can forgive me. Thanks to all of you for your support. I WILL try to come back, but not for the foreseeable future.  
  
This is goodbye for now,  
  
AllEdge_NoPoint/Nrvnqsr

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Lemme know what you think in the comments! Any and all constructive criticism is gratefully accepted and wholeheartedly encouraged! :D
> 
> Have a great day!
> 
> Edit: I now have a new Twitter and Discord account for those who wanna follow for new updates and talk! Look me up at AllEdge_NoPoint or @Thar_be_NoPoint! You can't miss me!
> 
> Twitter: [AllEdge_NoPoint's Twitter](https://twitter.com/Thar_be_NoPoint)
> 
> Discord: [AllEdge_NoPoint's Discord Server](https://discord.gg/Zq7knKJ)
> 
> Hope to see you soon! :)


End file.
